Una dificil decision
by Lucy mkr
Summary: En el Milenio de Plata, Mamoru, Seiya y usagi se conocen, ambos principes estan enamorados de Usagi,pasa algun tiempo y ella junto a las Sailors, deciden ir a vivir a la Tierra, ahi vuelven a contrarse los 3, quienes ya no son unos niños ¡Ultimo capitulo!
1. Default Chapter

Una difícil decisión

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, el Milenio de Plata reinaba en la Luna con todo su esplendor, todos los habitantes de la luna vivían felices... no tenían la necesidad de bajar a la Tierra, ya que durante toda su vida en el Milenio de Plata tuvieron todas las comodidades que podían desearse y sobre todo, el pueblo amaba a su reina: la reina Serena, la Neo Reina Serenity, todos podían bajar a la Tierra... pero ¿Para qué bajar si en la luna está todo? Todas las Scouts habían crecido juntas, había diferencias en la edad, pero todas eran hermanas. Cuando Selene era una niña y apenas sabía la responsabilidad que su madre le otorgaba, conoció al representante del planeta Tierra y al representante del planeta Olivo, la Reina Serenity se encontraba en el salón del trono

-Por favor Selene, ve con Rei ya que, estaré en una reunión importante con los reyes del planeta Tierra y Olivo, después las alcanzo.

-Está bien mam�-Dijo la pequeña Selene, Rei asintió, tomó de la mano a Selene y la llevó a los jardines donde se hallaban las demás scouts.

La puerta se abrió y una figura con smoking y capa blanca hizo su aparición, era el rey del planeta Tierra, a su lado, un adolescente vestido de smoking y antifaz de color lavanda le seguía, el rey saludó solemnemente

-Es un placer volver a verla Reina Serenity-Dijo él

-Es un placer volver a verlo Rey Zeus

-Os presento a mi heredero, Endimyon, por favor, saluda a la Reina

-Es un honor-Dijo el jovencito con solemnidad

Detrás de él, aparecieron cuatro adolescentes, quienes se inclinaron ante la Reina

¿Quiénes son estos guapos jovencitos?

-Jedite-Dijo un joven de cabellos rubios

-Malachite-Dijo un joven de cabello café y largo

-Zoicyte-Dijo un delicado joven de cabello largo y rubio

-Neflite-Dijo un joven de cabellos lilas y largo

¡Somos la guardia personal del principe Endimión!

En esos momentos, la puerta se volvió a abrir, una figura con traje de color negro y con capa del mismo color, caminaba hacia ellos, atrás, un adolescente de cabello negro y con smoking negro le seguía

-Que gusto verla Reina, Rey.

-Igualmente-Contestaron Serenity y Zeus

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos-Dijo una voz muy masculina-Mi padre me ha platicado mucho de usted Reina

¿Y que te ha dicho-Dijo ella sonriendo

-Que es usted una persona muy elegante y que es hermosa

-Tu hijo siempre tan galante-Dijo Zeus en tono sarcástico

-Es el heredero a la corona, su nombre es Seiya-Dijo orgullosamente Atlas

-Veo que tu hijo es muy desenvuelto-Dijo Zeus nuevamente en tono sarcástico

-Siempre ha sido así-Dijo Atlas sonriendo

-Caballeros, por favor, quisiera discutir con ustedes algunos puntos sobre las relaciones exteriores con los demás sistemas solares-Dijo la Reina Serenity interrumpiendo

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas

-Endimyon, quédate aquí-Dijo Zeus

-Seiya, espérame aquí-Dijo Atlas

Los chicos asintieron, pero justo cuando los reyes se retiraban, se oyeron risas en el exterior

¿Tu hija-Dijo Zeus

-Si, está jugando con sus amigas, Endimyon, Seiya, si gustan pueden ir al jardín –Dijo la Reina, los padres de ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron al jardín, ahí se encontraron un paraíso

-Nunca había visto tantas flores... -Dijo Seiya

-Es un lugar magnífico-Dijo Endimyon

En una fuente que se hallaba en medio, había un grupo de niñas que jugaban, había 3 que tenían a lo mínimo 15 años, las demás tendrían por lo menos 10 años, las chicas de más edad al verlos se quedaron sorprendidas, las más pequeñas dejaron de jugar y los dos jóvenes se acercaron

¿Quiénes son ustedes-Dijo una joven de 15 años, de cabello corto y café, vestía una blusa algo escotada y una falda larga de color blanco, que, cuando Endimyon y Seiya se acercaron aun más se puso de pie en señal de alerta, las demás niñas formaron un circulo alrededor de una niña

-Es un hermoso lugar donde habitan hermosas hadas-Dijo Seiya-Permítanme presentarme, me llamo Seiya Kou, príncipe del planeta Olivo-Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Yo soy el príncipe Endimyon heredero al trono del planeta Tierra-Dijo mientras imitaba a Seiya

Del círculo de niñas, salió una que tenía un vestido escotado con medias lunas en su escote, tenía una media luna en su frente y el cabello rubio con dos coletas, hizo una reverencia

-Soy la princesa Serena, hija de la Reina Serenity

Todas las scouts quedaron sorprendidas... se suponía que Selene no debía relacionarse mucho con personas extrañas al Milenio de Plata, ya que podía correr peligro...

-Ellas son como mis hermanas-Dijo de nuevo Selene

-Ella es Amy-Mientras decía esto, Amy se levantó y saludó con una inclinación

-Ella es Rei-Dijo, mientras Rei se levantaba en tono desafiante

-Ella es Minako-simplemente sonrió y se inclinó y guiñó un ojo

-Ella es Makoto-quien solamente levantó la vista y extendió su mano para saludar

-Ella es Haruka-quien se acercó a Selene y puso su mano en el hombro de ella

-Ella es Michiru-quien se puso al lado de Haruka

-Ella es Setsuna-Quien simplemente sonrió

-Y esta hermosa niña-Una niña de 6 años se acercó-Es Hotaru

Los príncipes quedaron sorprendidos, a pesar de la poca edad de Serena, era muy despierta y sabía perfectamente todo lo que hacía y decía...

Justo cuando pensaban entablar platica con ellas, un guardia de palacio hizo acto de aparición

-Los padres de los príncipes requieren de su presencia

-Enseguida vamos-Dijeron los dos, ambos se despidieron cortésmente y se alejaron, sin embargo, Seiya volteó de nuevo para despedirse de una forma informal de la princesa: agitó la mano y gritó

¡Espero que volvamos a vernos en otra ocasión!

Cosa que escandalizó a Haruka

¡Semejante príncipe despedirse así¿Qué acaso no sabe con quien trata?

-Es su forma de ser-Dijo Selene sonriendo, Setsuna, quien estaba a un lado de Haruka simplemente sonrió

-Es hora de descansar un poco princesa-Dijo sonriente-El destino tiene preparado para ti muchas cosas...

Así, pasaron algunos años más... las Sailor habían crecido bastante, ya no eran aquellas niñas... ahora eran una jovencitas, ya habían cumplido 15 años, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna tenían 20años, no les gustaba bajar mucho a la Tierra (la verdad era que tenían profesores para ellas solas) mientras que Hotaru ya tenía 11 años... ese día, la Reina las llamó

-Selene, has estado aquí durante 15 años de tu vida... es hora que me respondas una pregunta ¿Deseas conocer a los terrestres?

-Madre, tu eres Reina de la Luna, el planeta más cercano es la Tierra, estaré gustosa en ir

-Que así sea, en un mes estarás ahí.

Haruka, dio un paso hacia delante y se inclinó

-Mi Reina, si lo permites, déjame acompañarla, la Tierra es un lugar muy peligroso en ocasiones y quisiera ser yo la que proteja a Serena

-Las que gusten ir a la Tierra pueden hacerlo-Dijo la Reina

¿Eso quiere decir que podré ir-Dijo Minako emocionada

-Es de su elección el que vayan o no, pueden visitarla cuantas veces lo deseen-Dijo la Reina

Todas se pusieron felices y decidieron prepararse para el viaje, y así fue, al mes todas partieron a la Tierra, incluyendo a la Reina, llegaron en una limusina

-Este lugar es muy extraño-Dijo Minako

-Es la Tierra-Dijo Amy-Tienen cosas muy interesantes

Todas bajaron de la limusina, la casa en la que vivirían más bien era una mansión... Todas entraron a verla, contaba con todo: gimnasio con alberca techada, un comedor amplio y las habitaciones eran sumamente amplias, todas escogieron su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Selene y todas las Sailors se enlistaban para irse a la escuela, cosa que tenía emocionada a Minako, ya que ella nunca había estudiado en la Tierra, si en la Luna pero ahora era en la Tierra y conocería a chicos de diferentes nacionalidades

El primer día de clases fue un desastre...

¡Princesa, le dije que ya era muy tarde, la levanté pero no me hizo caso-Dijo Amy

¡Amy, por favor, no me llames de usted... llámame Serena, pero por favor, no me llames de usted-Dijo ella

¡Está bien Serena, pero ya teníamos que estar en el instituto!

Llegaron algo tarde, pero por ser primer día de clases para ellas, las disculparon

-Ellas son las nuevas estudiantes-Dijo el profesor

Mina, Rei, Mako, Amy y Selene tomaron asiento, las clases se reanudaron, sin embargo, al empezar el descanso, un joven se acercó a Selene

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Seiya, Seiya Kou-Dijo el joven mientras galantemente tomaba la mano de Serena y la besaba, quien quedó sorprendida ante tal suceso

-Galante que salió-Dijo Rei-Todos lo hacen para conquistar-Dijo fríamente

¡Pero es guapo-Dijo Mina

-Chicas, tenemos por ahora que estudiar, no tenemos tiempo para buscar novio-Dijo Amy

Seiya levantó la mirada hacia Rei y Ami y contestó:

-Yo estoy enamorado de Selene desde que la conocí... es una chica muy bella, irradia una luz preciosa-Dijo él mientras veía a Rei-El que yo sea quien soy, no me da la oportunidad de burlarme de esa forma, he visto a lo lejos cómo es Selene-Dijo Seiya seriamente-Además, no creo que chicas tan hermosas como ustedes generalicen-Dijo nuevamente

-Pero...pero...-Dijo Rei¡Seiya Kou¿El príncipe del planeta Olivo-Dijo Rei

-Así es...-Dijo Seiya nuevamente

¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita-Dijo Serena

-Endimyon me ha invitado a la Tierra por largo tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta que no soy el único que ha decidido venir-Dijo Seiya-Princesa-Dijo en voz baja-Cuenta con mi apoyo incondicional-Dijo Seiya nuevamente

¿En dónde te has metido-La voz de un joven de cabellos negros se dejó oír por todo el salón

¡Endimyon-Dijo Seiya

¿No sabes que...-Endimyon no terminó la frase al ver a Selene

¿Princesa?

-Así que tu eres Endimyon, mucho gusto príncipe-Dijo Serena

-Sea bienvenida a la Tierra-Dijo el joven

Notas de Lucy: Bueno, bueno, esto se esta poniendo interesante… ¿Qué pasara en un futuro? Si quieren que Usagi, se quede con Seiya o con Mamoru, dejen sus revews, se los agradecere mucho!


	2. Conociendose

Galantemente Endimyon beso la mano de Selene, quien se sonrojó…

Por favor, principes, quisiera pedirles un favor, aquí, en la Tierra, llamenme Serena, ya que Selene es el nombre que usa la princesa… he venido a la Tierra como una simple persona y no como una princesa

Los jóvenes asintieron

Está bien, Serena-Dijo Seiya-A mi llamame solamente Seiya

Igualmente, dime solamente Endimyon

Justo en ese momento, el profesor de la siguiente clase entraba

¡A sus asientos por favor! Habran sus libros en la pagina 79

Las clases siguieron su curso, al escuchar el timbre de salida, Amy, Rei, Mina y Mako, decidieron despedirse, ya que habian decidido inscribirse a un club, Serena no se habia decidido aun por un club, asi que decidió regresar a casa sola, ya que Haruka y Michiru ya se habian ido tambien a su club y Setsuna y Hotaru estaban coupadas haciendo la tarea que le habian dejado a Hotaru, cuando Serena ya se disponia a irse, se encontró con Seiya

¿Ya te vas?

Si… no tengo nada que hacer-Dijo Serena

Ven, quiero que conozcas mi club-Dijo Seiya mientras la tomaba de la mano, se dirigieron hacia un largo pasillo, al fondo, habia una pequeña puerta y se escuchaba mucho ruido

Seiya abrió la puerta ¡Era un club de basquetball!

¡Por fin llegaste-Dijo el entrenador-Queremos que hagan un partido contra los de 3º, asi que ¡A jugar!

Esperame-Dijo Seiya a Serena¿Qué te parece? Este es mi club, termina el partido y nos vamos

Serena subió a las gradas, ahí se encontraban varias estudiantes de 1º y 2º

¡Seiya, tu puedes-Gritó una chica

¡Eres el mejor-Gritó otra

Vaya que sí tiene admiradoras-Y mientras decia esto, volteaba a ver a Seiya, sin duda alguna, era el mejor jugando, no por nada lo habian nombrado capitan del equipo

Seiya encestaba canasta tras canasta, ya se sabia que equipo iba a ganar, repentinamente, alguien se sentó al lado de Serena

Hola ¿Verdad que es muy bueno para el deporte?

Serena volteó repentinamente, era Endimyon

Es muy bueno jugando-Dijo Serena¿Y tu en que club estas?

En el de atletismo

¡Que interesante-Dijo ella-Aun no me decido por algun club…

Repentinamente se escuchó un silbato, el partido habia terminado y el equipo de Seiya habia ganado por una considerable ventaja en numeros… Seiya fue hacia donde se encontraban Serena y Endimyon

¡Es hora de irnos!

¿A dónde vamos-Dijo Serena

A mi casa-Dijo Endimyon-Queremos mostrarte algo

Serena asintió, estaba un poco intrigada¿Qué seria? Galantemente Endimyon y Seiya le dieron el paso a Serena.

Después de 20 minutos, llegaron a la casa de Endimyon, se encontraba en una area muy tranquila de Tokio, la entrada tenia un hermoso jardin de rosas rojas y justo al final, se encontraba la casa ¿o era mansión? Los 3 bajaron del carro y se dirigieron hacia una antigua puerta de madera labrada, cuando las puertas se abrieron, Serena logró ver todo el esplendor de los Reyes de la Tierra, hermosas y antiguas pinturas, jarrones y esculturas

Dile a mi padre que hemos llegado

Sí, joven, enseguida-El mayordomo desapareció del recibidor y Endimyon los condujo hacia un hermoso recibidor, justo cuando Serena admiraba una hermosa pintura, el mayordomo aparecio nuevamente, esta vez, iba acompañado por otras 2 personas…

El rey Zeus en compañía del Rey Atlas

Seiya se incorporó rapidamente y fue hacia su padre a quien estrechó afectuosamente

¡Padre que gusto verte por aquí¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

He llegado hoy por la mañana, hay muchos asuntos que tratar… ¿Cómo has estado hijo mio?

Bien, gracias-Contesto el joven-Creo que a ella la conoces-Dijo mientras se dirigia a Serena

Serena volteó, nunca habia visto al padre de Seiya, al Rey Atlas, ni mucho menos al Rey Zus, habia escuchado de las grandezas que ambos habian hecho por sus planeta, pero el verlos era otra cosa, con delicadeza, Serena llegó hasta donde los reyes se encontraban

Selene, princesa del Milenio de Plata y futura heredera a la corona

El rey Zeus la miró

Es un placer tener a la hija de la Reina Serenity aquí

Igualmente, es un placer-Dijo el Rey Atlas

¿Cómo esta tu madre, la reina?

Muy bien, gracias, cumpliendo como siempre con sus obligaciones-Dijo Serena

Ambos reyes sonrieron

Fue un placer conocer a la hija de Serenity, eres igual de hermosa que tu madre-Dijo el Rey Atlas

Serena se sonrojó

Nunca vas a cambiar, Atlas-Dijo Zeus-Es hora de irnos, tenemos una reunion con los reyes de la Galaxia Andrómeda

Tienes razon, es hora de irnos ¡Hasta luego y cuidense-Dijo el Rey Atlas

Cuando por fin se fueron, Endimyon los invitó a pasar al estudio de su padre

Esto es lo que queremos mostrarte

Un enorme cuadro se alzaba en la parte central del estudio… ahí podia verse perfectamente bien, un par de adolescentes y una niña¡Eran Selene, Endimyon y Seiya!

¿Y este cuadro¿Cómo es…?

¿… que esta aquí-Seiya terminó la frase de Serena

Este cuadro se mandó a hacer cuando Seiya y yo fuimos por primera vez a la luna-Dijo Endimyon

Nuestros padres querian un hermoso recuerdo de ese viaje-Dijo Seiya

Los 3 salieron del estudio, ya era algo tarde, asi que Serena decidió regresar a casa

Yo te llevo-Dijo Endimyon

Te acompaño-Dijo Seiya

Asi, los 3 regresaron a Serena a su casa…

Cuando llegó, Haruka esperaba a Serena en la entrada, junto con Michiru

¡Hasta mañana-Dijo Serena a los dos, mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida mientras ellos se alejaban, ya dentro de la casa, Haruka habló con Serena

Llamó la Reina para saber cómo estás

Enseguida hablo con ella-Dijo Serena mientras subia la escalinata

Justo cuando iba rumbo a su habitación, Mina la tomó por sorpresa

¡Como te fue en tu cita?

Pero Mina…

¿Hubo algo?

Mina…

¡Que romantico! Y ¿Por quien de los 2 te decidiste?

¡Mina, escucha¡Ellos son solo mis amigos! Solo conoci la casa de Endimyon, a los padres de Seiya y Endimyon y un cuadro de nosotros 3…

¿Un cuadro-Dijo Rei que Sali de su habitación en ese momento

Si, un cuadro de Seiya, Endimyon y yo…

Bueno, Serena-Dijo Amy quien salia de la biblioteca-Es hora de estudiar, dentro de 3 semanas habra examenes…

¡Amy-Dijo Mina¡Pero si apenas acabamos de llegar!

Por eso mismo-Dijo Amy

Todas a regañadientes se fueron a estudiar con Amy

Asi pasaron las semanas, y la amistad entre Serena, Seiya y Endimyon, se habia estrechado aun más… en ocasiones, salian todas las sailors con Endimyon y Seiya, en otras más, solamente eran Serena, Seiya y Endimyon quienes salian juntos… hasta que una tarde de verano…

Endimyon no pudo asistir a la escuela, ya que el Rey Zeus lo necesitaba, Serena se quedó con Seiya y como siempre, Serena fue al club de Seiya, todo iba como normalmente sucedian las cosas… de no ser porque ese dia llovia mas de lo acostumbrado…

Al salir de la escuela, se dieron cuenta de al cantidad de lluvia…

Asi no podemos salir de aquí-Dijo Serena-Mi sombrilla no es tan grande como para que cubra a los dos

No te preocupes-Dijo Seiya-Usa la sombrilla, yo me cubrire con esto-Dijo mientras mostraba una carpeta platificada

No, si es asi, no salimos, no puedo dejar que te mojes

Repentinamente, un rayo aparecio en el nublado cielo… Serena tembló… no le gustaban los rayos, los odiaba desde pequeña… ¡Y habia caido cerca al parecer!

Seiya se percató de ello… y sin pensarlo, la atrajo hacia él…

No te preocupes, pronto pasaríDijo Seiya

Gracias-Dijo Serena un poco sonrojada, pero se sintió protegida…

Seiya, preocupado porque la lluvia aumentaba y se hacia tarde, tomó sorpresivamente a Serena entre sus brazos y la cubrió con la sombrilla que llevaba ella, sin importarle siquiera que él terminara completamente mojado…

¿Bueno-Haruka habia contestado¿Serena¿Qué pasó?

Me quedare en la casa de Seiya, ya que no hay forma en cómo pueda ir para la casa

Está bien-Dijo Haruka-Cuidate mucho

Notas de Lucy¡Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron sus revews! Gracias mil a: Mystical Selene, Delaila, Shary y Akari por su comentarios! Prometo tener pronto la continuación!


	3. Seiya

Cuando Serena y Seiya llegaron al departamento de él, Seiya se encontraba completamente mojado, Serena por su parte, se habia mojado solamente los pies, mientras Seiya se cambiaba, Serena se quitó los zapatos, repentinamente, Seiya aparecio con una toalla

Aquí tienes

¡Gracias!

Serena tomó la toalla y seco sus pies

¿Siempre es asi el clima en la Tierra?

¿Con rayos? En esta temporada, si

Serena miró hacia el ventanal que daba a la terraza, la lluvia caia copiosamente

Parece que esto va a durar mucho-Dijo ella

Entonces te invito a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente-Dijo Seiya quien iba hacia la cocina

¿Vives solo?

Si, bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo, como vine de visita a la Tierra, esto es solamente provisional, aunque a veces vienen mis hermanas a visitarme, mi padre tambien viene a visitarme, pero son tantas sus ocupaciones que no se queda mucho tiempo

Ya veo

Tu vives con tus hermanas ¿Verdad?

Las quiero mucho, todas nosotras formamos una gran familia

Repentinamente un rayo aparecio en el cielo iluminandolo todo, a consecuencia de esto, hupo un apagon en el todo el edificio… Serena, asustada, se aferro a lo primero que encontro… y lo primero que encontro, habia sido a Seiya, quien protectoramente, la abrazo

No te preocupes

Seiya sentia el temblor en el cuerpo de Serena, sonrio tiernamente

Ven

La joven lo siguió, llegaron a una habitación

Este es tu cuarto, descansa todo lo que quieras… la luz se ha ido y no creo que llegue rapido

Pero el cuarto estaba muy oscuro…

¿Podemos quedarnos en el recibidor?-Dijo Serena

Seiya, al ver el rostro de Serena, asintió

Ambos tomaron asiento, Seiya tomó una vela y la prendió, la habitación se ilumino tenuemente…

¿Esto tambien ocurre en la luna?

No… en la luna no sucede esto… ahí se pueden ver las hermosas galaxias, copiosas lluvias de estrellas, grandes y hermoso meteoritos, cometas brillantes…-Dijo Serena como recordando

La unica vez que fui, me enamoré de ese lugar… Siempre es de noche ahí¿Verdad?

Serena lo miró

Siempre es de noche… pero las luces del Milenio de Plata alumbran lo suficiente, incluso, pareciera como si fuera de dia… el hermoso colorido de las flores… las mariposas… todo eso es lo que le da vida la Milenio de Plata…

Todo ahí es hermoso…-Dijo Seiya mirando a Serena

Las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de rojo tenuemente

¿Cómo es tu planeta?-Pregunto Serena

El planeta Olivo es hermoso… a pesar de toda la tecnología que tenemos, posee grandes extensiones de bosque repletos de arboles de todo tipo… una fauna exotica y muy variada…

¿Extrañas tu planeta?

Mmmmh, si, un poco, pero por nada del mundo me perderia el estar aquí…

Cuentame de tus familia…

Te dire, somos 4 en la familia, mi madre murio al dar a luz a su ultima hija…

Lo siento mucho Seiya… yo…

No, no te preocupes-Dijo Seiya sonriente-A mi madre siempre la tendre en mi corazon… como te decia, tengo otras dos hermanas, la menor, se llama Diana y la de en medio se llama Calisto, ambas son muy buenas conmigo, pero Diana es mas tranquila, le gusta mucho realizar paseos a caballo, es la parte sensible de la familia, Calisto, es la mas aventurada, ella suele irse de caza por varios dias, le fascinan los deportes extremos, es muy femenina tambien…

Serena escuchaba atentamente, miraba a Seiya, el miedo ya estaba pasando, se sentia en confianza…

Repentinamente, la luz regresó

¡Por fin!-Dijo Seiya-¡Pero mira la hora que es!-Dijo mientras miraba su reloj¡Eran las 2 am!

Serena tambien miro su reloj ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo se hubiera ido tan rapido? Se incorporo

Es hora de que vaya a descansar, hasta mañana, Seiya

Seiya hizo lo mismo, se despidio de Serena y ambos tomaron rumbo a sus habitaciones…

Al dia siguiente Seiya y Serena caminaban rumbo a la escuela, platicaban animadamente cuando eso paso… un par de rufianes se les acercó

¿Qué quieren?-Dijo Seiya en tono desafiante

Todo lo que traigas encima

Contestó uno de ellos, al ver a Serena, otro intentó jalarla

¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Seiya estaba molesto, relamente muy molesto

Dejala en paz o te las veras conmigo

El rufian miró a Seiya y desafiante, asesto el primer golpe, que Seiya esquivo perfectamente, los otros dos tipos quisieron hacer lo mismo, pero fueron detenidos por Seiya, después de unos segundos, los tres tipos estaban tirados en el suelo

Que esto les sirva para que no vuelvan a molestar

Serena estaba sorprendida… ¡Era la primera vez que veia a Seiya asi!

¿Estas bien? Fue mi culpa el habernos venido caminando

El rostro del joven denotaba preocupación…

No… no fue tu culpa… gracias por haberme salvado

Serena corrio a los brazos de Seiya

¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, no me lo perdonaria si algo te llegara a pasar…

Seiya…-Dijo Serena quien se detuvo repentinamente

Seiya volteo a verla

Dime

¿Me proteges por ser la princesa del Milenio de Plata?

Seiya la miró… regresó hacia donde estaba ella

No… te protejo porque para mi, tu eres una persona especial…

Nuevamente Serena se sonrojó…

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Haruka y Michiru esperaban en la entrada a Serena, ya habian tocado el timbre para el comienzo de las clases, aun asi, Haruka esperaba al lado de Michiru, cuando vio a los dos llegar, se tranquilizó…

¿Estas bien?

Pregunto la joven al ver el semblante de su princesa

Si… no ha pasado nada… Seiya me ha protegido de unos rufianes

?Rufianes?-Repitio Haruka escandalizada

Tranquilizate Haruka-Dijo Michiru

No le paso nada-Dijo Seiya-Y no me lo perdonaria si algo le hubiera pasado…

Haruka pudo ver claramente el rostro de Seiya… no era el rostro de alguien comun… no… ese rostro denotaba un sentimiento que ya no podia ocultar…

Los dias pasaron y Haruka a regañadientes, dejaba que Seiya y Serena se fueran juntos… la amistad de ellos era muy especial… de hecho… Serena nunca se dio cuenta cuando paso… pero paso…

Un dia, cuando salian de las practicas de basquetball, una joven se acercó a Seiya, timidamente, le entregó una carta con un corazon en medio, Seiya agradecio el gesto de la joven, quien salio corriendo en el momento en el que Seiya tomaba la carta… ¡Era una carta de amor! Serena lo miró… repentinamente el corazon de ella empezó a latir mas rapido de lo normal… expectante, miró el rostro de Seiya, quien, sin hacer ninguna expresión, leyó toda la carta, la guardo en su mochila y le dijo a Serena

¡Vamonos!

"?Como que vamonos?"

Penso Serena, sin querer, Serena empezó a sentir celos… ese dia, Serena se fue directo a su casa, se despidio friamente de Seiya, quien se dio cuenta de ello… lo primero que hizo, fue subir a su habitación, se encerró, se acosto en su cama y se puso a llorar…

Haruka, que se habia dado cuenta de ello, quizo subir y hablar con ella, pero Michiru la detuvo

Ese tipo de problemas, los tiene que resolver ella

Haruka intento tranquilizarse… al dia siguiente, Serena tenia los ojos sumamente hinchados de tanto llorar… las chicas se prepararon para ir a la escuela, ya estando ahí, lo primero que hizo Serena, fue preguntar por Seiya… cual seria su sorpresa al enterarse que Seiya habia ido a ver a la joven que le habia entregado la carta el dia anterior…

Triste y molesta, decidio no buscarlo… cuando Seiya regresó, Serena lo saludo friamente, Seiya, dandose cuenta de ello, no le importo siquiera el que tuvieran clases, ya en el jardin Seiya habló

Por favor, quiero hablar contigo… no se que te pasa…

Serena contestó algo triste y molesta

Ya tienes novia ¿Cierto?

Seiya la miro desconcertado

Es… es la chica de ayer ¿Verdad?

Seiya la miro aun con mas desconcierto…

¡Solo dimelo!-Dijo Serena mientras una lagrima rodaba por su rostro, Seiya al darse cuenta de ello, tambien habló

¿Y tu¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Serena lo miró con desconcierto ahora, varias lagrimas salieron de su rostro, miró a Seiya… que la miraba de una forma diferente, totalmente diferente a la forma a la que miraba a las demas chicas… Serena sentia que esa mirada traspasaba hasta su corazon… que desnudaba su alma por completo… Seiya, por su parte, al ver el rostro de Serena con lagrimas, tiernamente se acercó a ella, con tiernos y cortos besos, secó las lagrimas de Serena y le dijo al oido

No, yo no tengo novia, esa chica no es mi novia, simplemente le agradeci el detalle pero no podia corresponderle… no puedo porque yo amo a alguien mas… y esa persona eres tu Serena…

Notas de Lucy: Esta es la tercera parte¡Ojala les guste! Por lo pronto, Seiya le confeso sus sentimientos a Serena… y al parecer ella tambien esta enamorada de él… pero… ¿Y Edymion? Bueno, en el proximo capitulo ¡Endymion al ataque! Asi que hay fic para rato… ¡Espero sus reviews!

Muchas, muchisisimas gracias a Shary por tus comentarios!


	4. Endymion

Serena quedó paralizada por la confesion… no sabia qué hacer… sus manos temblaban y se sentia a merced de Seiya… bajó la mirada

Seiya yo… estoy muy confundida… lo… lo siento mucho

Seiya la miró tiernamente y le susurro al oido

No importa cuanto tenga que esperar… te esperare

Tiernamente Seiya besó el rostro de Serena y se levantó, extendio una mano

Vamos, se hace tarde para la siguiente clase

Serena se desconcerto… tomo la mano de Seiya y ambos regresaron al salon, todas las miradas fueron para los dos al momento de entrar al salon…

¡Hola Serena, Seiya!

Era Endymion, quien estaba con las demas chicas

¿Qué tal el viaje?

Seiya estrecha la mano de Endymion

Un poco cansado, pero todo estuvo bien

Que bueno que estas de regreso

Serena estaba un poco seria

¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto Endymion mirando a Serena y a Seiya

No… nada-Contesto Serena

¡A sus asientos por favor¡La clase ya va a comenzar!-El profesor ya habia llegado

Todos ocuparon sus lugares… las clases siguieron, ahora el trio estaba junto nuevamente, sin embargo, haib algo que inquietaba a Serena… la declaracion de Seiya la habia dejado sumamente confundida… no sabia si realmente lo amaba o no…

Al terminar las clases, todo (o al menos casi todo seguia igual) Seiya Endymion y Serena habian decidido salir juntos y celebrar el regreso de Endymion

Al dia siguiente, Serena se encontraba en la alberca de la mansión… solamente flotaba en el agua, no tenia ganas de nadar… repentinamente sintió que una brisa tocó su rostro…

Hola Haruka

Haruka fue hacia donde se encontraba Serena

Princesa…

Por favor, Haru, no me digas princesa, solo llamame Serena

Esta bien Serena, te he notado muy preocupada y distraida estos dias ¿Sucede algo¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Gracias Haru… yo… estoy confundida…

¿Te refieres a Seiya?

Cuando Serena escucho ese nombre, sintió un vuelco en el corazon…

Realmente no se si lo amo…

Serena…-Haruka suspiro mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de Serena, quien se incorporó

Tu eres en la unica en la que confio plenamente…

Gracias por depositar toda tu confianza en mi

Haruka estaba un poco ruborizada ante el halago de su princesa…

Regresando al tema

Haruka se aclaro la voz

Lo unico que puedo decirte es que sigas a tu corazon…

Serena asintió… aun se sentia confundida, pero esperaria un poco de mas tiempo para poder darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, sin saber que al dia siguiente, recibiria una sorpresa…

Cuando las chicas llegaron al salon de clases, solamente encontraron a Endymion…

¿Y Seiya?

Ha tenido que salir de viaje a su planeta… me ha dicho que regresara en un mes

�¡Un mes?

Serena sintió que su corazon se apretaba fuertemente… sin decir nada, tomo asiento, las clases pasaron rapidamente y cuando Serena ya se iba (las demas chicas tenian que ir a sus respectivos clubes) Endymion la invitó a pasear, ella accedio y ambos subieron a un hermoso carro color negro…

Hay algo que, por cuestiones de tiempo no pude mostrarte cuando recien llegaste

¿Qué es?

Ya lo verás

Llegaron hasta el planetario, bajaron del auto y Endymion la condujo por un pasillo bellamente adornado con imágenes del cosmos, hasta que llegaron a una habitación sin ningun decorado… solamente con una especie de proyector en medio…

¿Y esto…?

La cara de Serena denotaba curiosidad

Endymion acercó una silla comoda para Serena, quien tomo asiento, repentinamente, todas las luces se apagaron quedando en completa oscuridad… repentinamente, la habitación se fue llenando de imágenes holograficas del cosmos… y en el centro de la habitación, podia verse el Milenio de Plata, Serena se quedo atonita… su sorpresa aumento cuando la habitación cambio repentinamente a un hermoso jardin con fuentes alrededor y todo era iluminado con lamparas tan hermosas que parecian obras de arte

¡El jardin del Milenio de Plata!

Serena se habia puesto de pie… mientras daba vueltas, caminaba y jugueteaba con los hologramas de las mariposas…

¿Te gusta?

¡Me encanta¡Es hermoso!-Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que Endymion se sonrojara… él la miró fijamente

Mientras Serena caminaba por la habitación, Endymion la veia, tan feliz, tan hermosa… si… ella, ella parecia una hermosa hada, su rostro… su carácter… ella era la persona adecuada para él… y haria todo lo posible porque ella le correspondiera…

A partir de ese dia, Endymion fue muy galante con ella, le regalaba rosas, la invitaba a lugares elegantes y con personas que tenian que ver con la cultura y el arte, la ciencia, ambos empezaban a llevarse muy bien… uno de esos dias, decidio llevarla a su mansión… ahí, Endymion le presento a quienes consideraba parte de su familia…

Malachite, Neflyte, Zoycite, Jedite, ellos son mis guardianes, pero yo los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos, Los cuatro jóvenes hicieron una reverencia… repentinamente, el telefono del estudio sono…

Era una llamada del padre de Endymion, mientras tanto Serena y los 4 guardianes platicaban de él

Es un buen chico-Dijo Zoycite

Tiene un carácter muy amable y siempre se preocupa por nosotros, la verdad es que él nos quiere como si fueramos sus hermanos y nosotros tambien-Dijo Malachite-La madre de Endymion era un mujer hermosa y muy elegante… y su padre… es todo un rey…

Serena los escuchaba atentamente

Parece que la conversación es muy interesante-Dijo Endymion al entrar la recibidor

Solo le platicabamos sobre ti-Dijo Neflyte sonriente

Chicos, chicos-Dijo Endymion quien tomo asiento al lado de Serena

La charla se extendio hasta tarde, Haruka ya se encontraba afuera esperando a Serena, ya que ambas tenian que hablar con la Reina, al momento de despedirse, Endymion invita a Serena a salir la siguiente noche, ella acepta… El tiempo pasa rapidamente y Serena se prepara para ir a una cena de gala… Haruka y Michiru le ayudaban con su ropa y sus accesorios

Te vas a ver hermosa-Dijo Michiru mientras peinaba la rubia cabellera de Serena

Pues a mi me da la impresion de que él tambien esta enamorado de ti-Dijo Haruka quien estaba cruzada de brazos y sentada en la cama de Serena

Repentinamente se escucho el timbre de la puerta

Seguramente es el-Dijo Michiru sonriente

Si...-Dijo Haruka quien se puso de pie, fue hacia la puerta y, cuando iba a abrir, aparecio Mina casi gritando

�¡Es él, es él!

Mina, ya te escuchamos-Dijo Haruka mientras intentaba taparse los oidos

¡Listo!-Dijo Michiru-¡Ya termine!

Serena se puso de pie, un elegante vestido color negro descubierto de los hombros vestia Serena, el peinado que Michiru le habia hecho, resaltaba aun mas su belleza…

¡Te ves muy bien!-Dijo Mina

Lentamente Serena bajo las escaleras, y ahí estaba él, con un smoking, muy galante y un antifaz… ya que era una fiesta de disfraces… Serena tambien llevaba una mascara que le cubria medio rostro

Te vez hermosa

El comentario sonrojó a Serena

Gracias

Ambos subieron a la limosina y partieron a la fiesta, era una cena de gala, la cena estuvo exquisita, mas tarde, Endymion invito a Serena a bailar… todo iba marchando perfectamente bien, sin embargo, un desperfecto en los cables de alta tension, provocaron un apagon, todos se asustaron y corrieron para todos lados… rapidamente, Endymion atrajo a Serena tierna y protectoramente, quien se sonrojó

No te preocupes

Los latidos del corazon de Endymion aumentaron, Serena los pudo sentir a traves del traje, pasaron algunos minutos y la luz volvió

Parece que todo esta bien-Dijo Serena mirando para todos lados, pero no recibio respuesta por parte de Endymion, cuando Serena alzó la mirada para ver que le habia sucedido a él, ella se dio cuenta de su mirada… esos ojos la atraparon ¡Esa no era la mirada de un amigo!

Yo… estoy bien… gracias-Dijo nerviosamente y bajando la mirada

Serena-Endymion aun la miraba fijamente

Serena volvio a mirarlo… esta vez un poco sonrojada…

Endymion la tomo del mentón y la miro fijamente… acaricio el rostro de ella tiernamente, como intentando grabar la tersura de la piel de Serena en sus manos… en su mente… en su corazon…

Serena… yo te amo… te amo con toda mi alma

Y la abrazó… tiernamente la abrazó… ahora era el corazon de Serena el que latia rapidamente…

Endymion…-Dijo Serena con preocupación

¿Sucede algo?

Yo… lo siento, pero… estoy confundida… yo… lo siento… ¿Puedes llevarme a la mansión por favor?

Endymion asintió

Disculpame si fue muy precipitado…

No tienes que pedir disculpas-Dijo Serena temblorosa y con un hilo de voz…

Ambos subieron a la limosina, Endymion dejo a Serena en su casa, como ella se lo habia pedido, justo cuando estaba por despedirse de ella, él se inclinó solemnemente

Te amo Serena y te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario...-Mientras que galantemente besaba la mano de ella

Endymion se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y se fue…

Serena estaba muy confundida… ¿Seiya o Endymion? Decidio acostarse temprano… mañana tenia que ir a la escuela… pero… realmente no tenia muchas ganas de ir… ¿Qué mas le podia pasar? Agotada, durmió tranquilamente… sin embargo, al dia siguiente, cuando Serena estaba en el salon de clases…

¡Hola!

Dos jóvenes aparecieron en la puerta del salon… ambos, con una rosa roja en la mano…

Notas de Lucy¡Bueno, por fin el 4º capitulo¡Ojala les guste! Bueno, agradezco a todas sus reviews! Me dan animos para terminar este fic¡Espero sus reviews! Arigato por su apoyo! Este fic lo dedico con cariño a todas las fans de Sailor Moon J


	5. Indesicion

Serena los miró, ambos jóvenes se miraron… ¡Dios¡Esto era lo ultimo que podia pasar! Serena miró a ambos jóvenes que tambien la miraron expectantes… ¿Qué rosa escogería? Aparentemente ambas rosas eran iguales… pero las manos que las tenian eran totalmente opuestas…

Gracias, amigos…

Y Serena tomó ambas rosas, ambos jóvenes se miraron… ambos se miraban seriamente… cortésmente se alejaron, cada quien por su lado… Haruka que miraba de lejos la escena, miró a Serena preocupada, Michiru se dio cuenta de ello

¿Preocupada?

Nuestra princesa sufrira… y ellos tambien… yo no quiero que ella salga lastimada…

Sabes que no podemos hacer nada…

Es cierto, pero…

Michiru sonrió, sabia que su amiga tambien se preocupaba por la princesa, ella tambien estaba preocupada, no queria ver sufrir a Serena

Todo estara bien

Eso espero

Y Haruka se alejó sin decir nada, Michiru se acercó a una Serena confundida

¡Que hermosas rosas!

¿Verdad que si? Pero…

Entiendo, la confusion, aun sigue ¿Cierto?

Serena asintió

Ambos son tan amables… se preocupan tanto por mi… no se que hacer…

Solamente tu corazon y el tiempo diran lo que sientes…

El timbre sono y las clases comenzaron… llego el descanso, ahora fue Serena quien se acercó a ambos… fueron a un lugar apartado, el corazon de Seiya y Endymion latia con rapidez, en el rostro de ambos jóvenes podia verse la seguridad, pero en su interior, un gran nerviosismo habitaba el corazon de ambos.

Chicos…

Serena se notaba sumamente nerviosa, cerró los ojos… no queria ver la reaccion de ninguno de ellos

Lo siento mucho… no puedo corresponder a ninguno de los dos… lo siento mucho principes

Ambos miraron a Serena un poco tristes… pero aun no se daban por vencidos…

Princesa, sabes que mi corazon es tuyo… y siempre lo sera… esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario como ya te lo habia dicho antes… no te obligare a nada, siempre te amare… eternamente…

Seiya hizo una reverencia, extendio su mano

¿Amigos?

Endymion veia la escena… Seiya se le estaba adelantando… si bien, era cierto que él tambien sentia algo por la princesa… no desperdiciaria ninguna oportunidad para hacerse el prometido de ella… la amaba y no la dejaria ir…

Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, Serena, creo que por el momento lo unico que aceptarias es mi amistad… siempre estare ahí, cuando me necesites

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de Serena, los dos tomaron esta vez, caminos opuestos… a partir de ese dia, nada fue igual, Seiya y Endymion trataron a Serena como una amiga, ambos jóvenes contenian sus sentimientos a petición de ella

Pasaron algunos dias… que se convirtieron en semanas… Seiya no aguantó y decidió invitar a Serena a ver una película

¿Quieres ir al cine?

Serena lo miró… dudo un poco pero finalmente aceptó

Yo paso por ti…

¡Muchas gracias!

Serena regresaba al salon cuando Endymion se acercó a ella…

Te invito hoy en la tarde al planetario… hay algo que quisiera mostrarte…

Ednymion, yo… gracias, pero ya quede con Seiya en ir a ver una película

Los ojos de Endymion se hicieron muy expresivos

¿Estan saliendo?

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron

No… solo somos amigos…

Entonces… ¿Te gustaria mañana acompañarme al planetario?

¿Mañana? Si… ¡Con mucho gusto!

Ahora Serena habia aceptado la invitacion de ambos chicos, ese dia, salio con Seiya y al dia siguiente con Endymion… repentinamente ella se vio envuelta en una serie de invitaciones por parte de los dos… ambos chicos se esforzaban por ella, ya que ambos estaban enamorados y anhelaban el amor de Serena… quien solamente pedia tiempo… lo que a ambos jóvenes comenzaba a desesperar… hasta que un buen dia, cuando los tres se encontraban juntos, apareció un estudiante de un grado menor al de ellos, quien, emocionado, deposito en las manos de Serena una carta… el chico se alejo corriendo y agito su mano en señal de despedida, como si conociera a Serena desde hace mucho tiempo… Serena se incorporó…

¿Es una carta de amor?

Endymion preguntó algo intrigado

No lo se…

Contesto Serena quien en ese momento abria el sobre

Mmmmh, una carta de amor…

Seiya miró a Serena interesado, ella por su parte, leia aquella hoja, sonrió y volvió a guardarla

Luego regreso

Y salió corriendo en la misma direccion en la que el joven minutos antes habia desaparecido…

Seiya y Endymion se miraron extrañados¿A que habia ido Serena?

Parece que hemos hecho de todo, pero ella aun no se decide…

Seiya suspiro profundamente

Yo la esperare hasta el fin del mundo

Seiya miraba hacia lo infinito del cielo

Yo tambien la amo y la amare toda mi vida

Con este comentario, Endymion hizo que Seiya lo mirara

Al parecer ni tu ni yo… mira cómo ha ido tras ese chico, lo siento Endymion, yo no aguanto más… la amo, pero necesito saber si soy la persona mas especial para ella…

Endymion tambien se puso de pie y acompaño a Seiya, encontraron a Serena con aquel joven, quien, viendolo bien, no era nada feo, si bien, era de un grado menor al de ellos, era alto, de cabellos plateados, piel clara, el joven miraba a Serena con un brillo algo peculiar, cuando vio a Seiya y a Endymion, sin que diera tiempo a nada, el joven atrajo hacia él a Serena, quien no se mostro sorprendida… y de ira por parte de Seiya y Endymion, quienes al ver esto, miraron friamente a aquel joven… solamente se escuchó con voz firme y clara, era la voz de Seiya

Sueltala

No quiero, si ella no me lo pide, no la soltaré

Esta vez fue Endymion quien habló

Sueltala

Si ella no me lo pide, no la soltare

Los animos de los 3 jovenes estaban al maximo… cuando de repente…

Si ustedes dicen que la aman, deberian de no presionarla… ¿Creen que asi podran convencerla? El amor no se consigue de esa forma…

Seiya y Endymion miraban desafiante a aquel joven y el joven tambien los miraba desafiante…

Sueltala, si no lo haces, te juro que te pesará

Definitivamente la pelea entre los 3 era inminente… muchos estudiantes ya se habian parado ahí a ver todo lo que sucedia…

Ya basta…

Una lagrima rodo por el rostro de ella…

¿Ven lo que han hecho?

El joven los miraba seriamente, lo que hacia que tanto Seiya como Endymion se enojaran aun mas…

Sueltala..

No…

Por favor, chicos…

Pero nadie prestaba atención a lo que Serena decia, cuando Seiya estaba a punto de golpear al joven, algo sucedió…

¡Ya basta!

Una media luna apareció en la frente de Serena, un resplandor envolvio el cuerpo de ella

¡Basta¡No quiero ver pelear a nadie!

Para entonces, la ropa de la escuela que Serena vestia, habia desaparecido, para dar lugar a la ropa de la princesa Selene

¿No se dan cuenta que yo no soy un juguete o un premio?

Las lagrimas rodaban por el rostro de ella

¡No puedo seguir asi¡Estoy muy confundida¡Si yo soy la causa de todo esto, prefiero no tomar ninguna decisión!

Entre las personas que estaban ahí, las Sailors llegaron justo en ese momento, todas miraban sorprendidas… Haruka intento detenerla

¡Princesa¡No!

Haruka, mi querida amiga, lo siento… yo… no puedo escoger aun… quiero ser amada pero no asi¡Regreso al Milenio de Plata, de donde nunca debi de haber salido!

Y mientras decia esto, la princesa Selene se convertia en una esfera de luz y salia rumbo al espacio…

¡Princesa!

Las Inner Senshi no pudieron detenerla, mientras que aquel joven miraba hacia el cielo…

¡Ya estas contento con lo que has hecho?

Seiya tenia tomado a este joven de la camisa

Queremos una explicación y no nos iremos de aquí hasta que nos la des

Endymion miraba desafiante a aquel joven

Esta bien, pero primero dile que me suelte

Seiya solto al joven

¿Quién demonios eres tu?

Endymion miraba friamente a aquel joven

Mi nombre es Diamante, del planeta Nemesis que se encuentra a miles de años luz de aquí… estoy aquí porque mi madre, la Reina Hera, ha venido tambien a establecer alianzas con el Milenio de Plata… yo conozco a Selene desde que tenia 5 años… la quiero como si fuera mi hermana mayor… ella y yo solíamos jugar en nuestra infancia en los jardines del Milenio de Plata, cuando mi padre falleció, dejé de verla, ya que mi madre sucedió a mi padre al trono… hasta hace unas semanas… cuando me enteré que ella estudiaba aquí… ella no se acordaba de mí en un principio, hasta que le mostré una fotografia de cuando eramos niños…

Repentinamente, miró a Seiya y a Endymion

Hasta que me di cuenta que ustedes dos se habian enamorado de ella… ambos la estan invitando a salir ¿Creen que con eso Selene los aceptaria?

Diamante miraba a los dos jóvenes con coraje

Selene no es cualquier chica… y para mí ella es alguien muy especial… es como mi hermana…asi que si quieren algo con ella, mas vale que no la presionen… ella ya se los dijo, no es ningun trofeo…

Ambos jóvenes bajaron la mirada…

Dejen que ella tome su decisión… no la presionen más…

Ese dia, Seiya y Edymion regresaron a sus casas, Seiya por su parte, habló con su padre… lo mismo hizo Endymion…

Notas de Lucy¡Hola¡Hola¡Gracias, mil gracias amigas por enviarme sus reviews! Bueno, como podran ver, Serena se sintió presionada por ambos chicos y decidio regresar al Milenio de Plata… y sí, ambos chicos estan enamorados de ella, pero la desesperación les ganó… por lo pronto, todavía hay sorpresas ¿Qué sucedera con las llamadas que hicieron Endymion y Seiya¿Por qué estará Diamante esta en la Tierra?


	6. Temores

Paso algun tiempo y Selene no regresó a la Tierra, las sailors, por su parte, habian decidido quedarse a terminar, solo Haruka iba y venia a la luna a ver a la princesa… inevitablemente la guerra estalló… las platicas que tanto el Rey Zeus, Apolo y la Reina Serenity habian tenido con un planeta lejano, en el sistema de Orion, fracasaron… Seiya y Endymion fueron los primeros en defender el Sistema Solar… junto a Selene quien rápidamente se transformo en Sailor Moon… las demas sailors tambien lucharon valientemente, parecia que la guerra nunca terminaria… hubieron muchas bajas por parte de ambos bandos. Diamante, que tambien se encontraba ahí, lucho valientemente y la gran amistad y hermandad que ambos principes (Selene y Diamante) se tuvieron en su infancia, se acrecentó.

Selene hacia todo lo que podia pro evitar platicar con Seiya y Endymion… su corazon aun estaba hecho un lio y no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que hacer… ambos jóvenes tampoco hicieron mencion de nada… en repetidas ocasiones, Seiya salvó a Selene y viceversa… lo mismo sucedió con Endymion, Diamante era como la sombra de Selene… la apreciaba tanto que no deseaba que le sucediera nada malo…

Cuando la guerra terminó, todos regresaron a la Tierra, excepto Selene, quien, sin poder decidirse aun, regresó al Milenio de Plata…hasta que, una vez, escucho una conversación sin querer entre Seiya, Diamante y Endymion…

Realmente la amo, Diamante, no sabes cuanto….

Era la voz de Seiya

Entonces deberias de darle tiempo…

Seiya y yo la amamos demasiado… tanto, que yo seria capaz de dar mi vida por ella… pero… me mata en vida al no poder decidirse…

Era la voz de Endymion

Selene abrió aun mas los ojos, algunas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro… la razon por la cual no se decidia ni tomaba el valor para hablar era porque tenia miedo… no queria lastimar a nadie y tampoco queria que sucediera algun problema en las relaciones diplomaticas… ¡Maldita sea¿Por qué demonios tenia que suceder esto? Y sin decir nada mas, en cuanto pudo, regresó al refugio que tenia en el Milenio de Plata…

Ya habian pasado algunos meses mas, tiempo en que Serena no volvio a saber nada de Seiya ni de Endymion, un dia en el jardin del Milenio de Plata, una jovencita recorria los campos llenos de flores, jugueteaba con algunas mariposas… sin embargo, su mirada denotaba tristeza, dolor y confusion… tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que, no se dio cuenta cuando una hermosa mujer se acercó a ella

¿Te sientes bien, hija mía?

¡Mam�!

Selene corrió a los brazos de su madre, algunas lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de la joven… definitivamente necesitaba de su madre… y de su mejor amiga… Haruka

Mira quien esta aquí…

Una joven de cabellos rubios apareció detrás de la Reina

¡Haruka!

Selene corrió a los brazos de Haruka

�¡Princesa¡Que bueno que esta bien!

Por favor, Haruka, puedes llamarme Serena

Esta bien, Serena ¿Todo bien? Me preocupe mucho cuando desapareciste de repente en la Tierra

… la Tierra…

Selene suspiró…

¿Sucede algo?

Haruka la miró desconcertada

Aun no me he decidido…

Con calma… con calma…

Serena, tienes que ponerte al tanto de todo

Su madre hablaba seriamente

¿Sucede algo?

Como tu sabrás, estamos estableciendo alianzas con el planeta Nemesis

Selene asintió

Pues bien, esta noche, sera ofrecida una cena de gala en este palacio para darles la bienvenida, el hijo de Hera, Diamante, se ha establecido en la Tierra temporalmente, su madre vendra en unos momentos, hemos invitado a todos los reyes, asi que por favor, hija mia, te pido que te presentes a esa cena

Selene asintió nuevamente, sabia que, ante todo tenia su deber como princesa, pero al saber que todos los reyes asistirian, penso en Seiya y Endymion

Las demas sailors ya se encuentran en el palacio

Serena y Haruka se fueron a arreglar

Ya era media noche, el castillo fue bellamente adornado y engalanado, cientos de principes aparecieron, algunos cortejaban a Selene quien, no les hacia ni el menor caso… ella solo estaba preocupada por aquellos principes que habia conocido en la Tierra, aquellos principes que alguna vez lucharon por su amor, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que, no se dio cuenta cuando un joven de cabellos color plata… alto y de piel clara…

Hola Serena

¡Diamante!

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron

Hace tiempo que no te he visto

Es cierto, hace algunos meses cuando…

Selene no termino de decir la frase… cuando aparecio en la entrada principal, un joven de cabellos negros, con el cabello amarrado a unos listones blancos, usaba un smoking negro, usaba unos guantes en color blanco y en la solapa usaba una rosa blanca… sin lugar a dudas era Seiya, los pajes lo presentaron

¡Seiya Kou¡Principe del Planeta Olivo!

Luego aparecio una joven de cabellos negros, iba elegantemente vestida con un hermoso vestido de color verde esmeralda

¡Calista Kou¡Princesa del Planeta Olivo!

Y atrás de ella, una niña apareció

¡Diana Kou¡Princesa del Planeta Olivo!

Otros dos jóvenes aparecieron, uno de cabellos cafes y el otro de cabello gris, ambos usaban el smoking negro y guantes blancos, ambos jóvenes se veian guapisimos, al parecer, eran los prometidos de Calista y Diana, ya que iban tomados de la mano

Ese brillo es particular

Diamante interrumpio las meditaciones de Selene, quien se habia quedado en blanco al ver a Seiya ahí… realmente estaba guapisimo…

Seiya, después de saludar a la Reina, se dirigió a Selene

Princesa, buenas noches

Selene se sonrojó

Buenas noches

Y, sin dar credito, Seiya se dirigió rapidamente hacia la otra parte del salón… una joven de cabellos rojos lo esperaba, Selene no salia aun de su asombro cuando…

¡ Endymion¡Principe del Planeta Tierra!

El joven aparecio con su guardia personal, usaba un smoking en color lavanda y un bello baston negro con una calavera como soporte, él tambien saludó a la Reina y saludó a Selene

Princesa

Besó la mano de Selene…

Al igual que Seiya, Endymion se dirigió hacia otra parte del salon donde una joven de cabellos negros lo esperaba, para Selene eso fue suficiente…

Algunos rumores habian llegado esa noche a oidos de ella, que Seiya y Endymion se habian comprometido, que ambos jóvenes se casaban en algunos meses… fue cuando Selene reaccionó… al ver a los dos ahí… con dos hermosas jóvenes…

Ahora, por fin, se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos… ahora por fin, se habia dado cuenta a quien amaba realmente… por fin, su corazon supo quien de los dos era su verdadero y unico amor…

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia él y, con toda tranquilidad, habló…

Felicidades… tu prometida es muy hermosa… les deseo que sean muy felices…

Y dando una reverencia se dirigió hacia el balcón… Cientos de lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de Selene, Diamante, al verla, intentó detenerla

Disculpame Diamante… pero quiero estar sola…

Ya no le importaba nada… en ese momento sólo queria huir… Selene se dirigió al balcón… era un lugar solitario y algo apartado de la fiesta… ahí podia desahogarse todo lo posible… en ese momento pensó en muchas cosas… y lo unico que llegaba a su cabeza era irse… no podia ver cómo el amor de su vida se comprometia con otra princesa… le pediria a su madre ir a un lugar recondito del universo… tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta… una sombra se acercó a ella… y repentinamente la abrazó…

Notas de Lucy¡Hola¡Hola¡Gracias, mil gracias amigas por enviarme sus reviews! Bueno, como podran ver, Serena se sintió presionada por ambos chicos y decidio regresar al Milenio de Plata… y sí, ambos chicos estan enamorados de ella, pero la desesperación les ganó… por lo pronto, todavía hay sorpresas ¿Qué sucedera con las llamadas que hicieron Endymion y Seiya¿Por qué estará Diamante esta en la Tierra?


	7. La decision final

Selene sintió aquellos brazos… sintió que su corazon se aceleraba… cerró sus ojos y rapidamente dio la vuelta… y ahí estaba, el amor de su vida… ambas miradas se cruzaron… él sabia lo que ella sentia por el viceversa… sin embargo, Selene intentó ser indiferente

¿Qué haces aquí? Tu prometida ha de estar buscandote…

Selene hablo con una preocupación fingida en el rostro

El joven la miró seriamente

¿Eso es lo que quieres, Selene? Porque si es asi, te juro que desaparezco de tu vida para siempre…

Selene no soportó mas, un par de lagrimas rodaron por su rostro…

Perdoname… es que… de verdad, si con ella seras feliz…

Selene, por favor…

¡Esta bien, está bien, no lo vuelvo a decir, yo…!

Selene vio como los labios de aquel joven se acercaban peligrosamente a los de ella…. Estaba nerviosa… un poco temerosa ¡Su primer beso¡Ese era su primer beso!

El joven principe se dio cuenta de ello, tiernamente tomó el rostro de Selene entre sus manos, primero, un tierno roce de labios, una vez que Selene se acostumbro a los labios de él, comenzo a darle tiernos besos y sin previo aviso, fue Selene quien besó de lleno al joven dejandolo sorprendido y sin aliento… bueno, ambos habian quedado sin aliento… el principe correspondio al beso apasionado que Selene le daba, la tomo de la cintura y la tomó entre sus brazos… a la luz de la luna podia verse la bella figura del principe y la princesa...

Pero…

Selene fue callada por un tierno beso de su principe… quien la tenia entre sus brazos… caminaron asi por un buen rato hasta llegar a un hermoso jardin, en medio de él se encontraba una hermosa fuente, delicadamente la coloco en el borde de la misma

Selene…

El principe sacaba de entre sus ropas una cajita…

Quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero que seas esa persona tan especial, te amo, no sabes cuanto… cuando nos rechazaste senti morir, mas aun cuando tu corazon no sabia a quien corresponder... los dias que pase lejos de ti me hicieron ver lo mucho que te amo y lo importante que eres para mi…

Selene miro a su principe… lentamente tomó la caja y la abrió… era un hermoso anillo en forma de corazon… tenia brillantitos a su alrededor.

Selene asintió, fue entonces que el principe tomó la joya entre sus manos y la puso en el dedo de Selene… el joven la abrazó tiernamente y ella le correspondió…

Repentinamente, fueron interrumpidos, se escuchaba unas voces no muy lejos…

Sabia que eso pasaria… desde el momento en el que ella fue a saludarlo para desearle lo mejor, ambos comprendimos que él era el hombre de su vida… creeme, la sigo amando, pero ella ya escogió… la vida aun no se acaba…

Aquel joven miraba melancólicamente hacia el cielo iluminado por las lamparas… la joven a su lado sonreia tambien melancólicamente

Yo tambien estoy enamorada, pero esa persona no me corresponde…

Selene y su principe escuchaban, ella sintió que algo frio recorria todo su cuerpo, en ese momento, varias lagrimas recorrieron su rostro

Selene ¿Estas bien?

Su principe veia cómo Selene lloraba

Yo… no queria lastimar a nadie… no… yo… lo siento…

Selene lloraba desconsoladamente

Su principe la abrazó

¿Quieres hablar con él?

Selene asintió… tenia miedo, miedo de que la reaccion del joven fuera otra, sin embargo, su principe la tomo de la mano… eso hizo que tuviera un poco de mas valor, la pareja caminó hacia donde se encontraban aquella joven y el principe… la verlo, la joven que acompañaba al principe la miró… la chica tomó del brazo al principe, este, al ver la mirada de la chica, volteó y ahí estaban, Selene con su ahora prometido, ambos principes volvieron a saludarse, uno felicitaba al otro, el prometido de Selene tambien saludo a la bella dama que estaba presente… fue ahí cuando

Endymion, yo… lo siento… no queria…

Endymion puso sus dedos en los labios de la princesa para que no hablara

No Selene, me doy cuenta que es de Seiya de quien estas enamorada… esta vez me tocó perder…

Las lagrimas de Selene no dejaban de brotar, Endymion sonrió melancólicamente

Selene, solo te pido un par de cosas

Dime

Endymion limpiaba tiernamente el rostro de ella

Hazlo muy feliz, tan feliz como puedas

Ten por seguro que asi sera…

Y otra cosa… que quisiera pedirte

Dime

¿Puedo darte… un ultimo abrazo? Después de esto, yo dejare de prentenderte… e ire por mi propio camino… por las relaciones entre nuestros planetas no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada, la Tierra le debe mucho al Milenio de Plata

Y el Milenio de Plata a la Tierra tambien…

Selene asintió… Endymion se acercó a ella y tiernamente la brazó, tiernamente, como cuando alguien va a hacer un viaje muy, muy largo… repentinamente, Endymion se separo de ella, Selene pudo ver en el rostro de él algunas lagrimas…

No tienes que preocuparte por mi…

Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro del joven principe

Es hora de regresar a la fiesta

Esas fueron las palabras de Endymion antes de dar la media vuelta, tomar la mano de la joven y regresar al salon…

Seiya y Selene decidieron quedarse otro rato más, los ojos de Selene estaban un poco hinchados por las lagrimas, pasaron algunos minutos mas y decidieron regresar al salon… justo cuando Diamante daba la noticia: Diamante se casaba, con una hermosa joven de cabellos verdes y figura esbelta

Un brindis por el futuro matrimonio entre el Principe Diamante y la princesa Esmeralda…

¡Salud!

Todos se percataron de la llegada de Seiya y Selene, quienes al ver la expectación que causaban, Seiya fue quien decidió tomar la palabra

Yo tambien brindo por la felicidad del principe Diamante, tambien tengo que darles una noticia, Selene y yo nso vamos a casar…

Para muchos fue una decepcion, la princesa mas bella se casaba y el soltero mas codiciado tambien… algunos mas felicitaban a las felices parejas…

Pasaron algunos meses, una joven se encontraba sentada en una hermosa fuente… entre sus brazos traia una hermosa niña y en una hermosa cuna, un niño dormia placidamente su siesta… repentinamente, un joven se acercó y le dio un tierno beso a la chica

He llegado, bombón… mi dulce bombón

El joven besaba tiernamente en los labios a su esposa

¡Seiya¿Cómo estuvo todo?

Tuvimos una larga negociación, pero todo salió bien

Vienes muy cansado…

Solo un poco, pero para ti, nunca lo estare…

Selene acomoda en otra cuna a la niña quien tambien duerme placidamente, rodea a Seiya con sus brazos y lo besa, él tambien la abraza de la cintura

¿Y si les damos otro hermanito?

Selene se sonroja… Selene toma una cuna y Seiya hace lo mismo, dejan a los bebés en sus habitaciones y la pareja, abre de par en par unas puertas grandes… desde afuera puede verse que son las habitaciones reales… los principes entran y las grandes puertas se cierran detrás de ellos…

Fin

Notas de Lucy¡Gomen por la tardanza! La escuela me mantuvo ocupada por un buen rato, pero ya estoy aquí¡Bueno, con este capitulo doy por terminado este fic! Siento mucho si en este fic Selene no se queda con Endymion, pero, fue por votacion y el ganador fue Seiya… pero no se preocupen las fans de la pareja Serena/Darien, porque he publicado otros fics de esta pareja J ¡Onegai, Dejen sus reviews!

Gracias a toda de corazon, sin sus reviews no hubiera podido continuar esta historia!


End file.
